


It Felt Like Exploding

by skvsolo



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is kinda possessive no lie, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Top Obi-Wan, gay grossness, its important to be able to laugh w ur partner even in bed, no condom bc I forgot sue me, post aotc, remember kids, remember kids !, the force isn't lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvsolo/pseuds/skvsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anakin kisses him for the first time, Obi-Wan feels as though a star's exploded in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Felt Like Exploding

When Anakin kisses him for the first time, Obi-Wan feels as though a star's exploded in his chest.  
They've just finished sparring- privately, the two of them alone on the matt, Anakin's hair tied back in a knot. The now Knight won their battle- sat directly in his lap, pinning his former Master's arms above his head. Strong legs are on either side of Obi-Wan's', chest heaving against his own. "Alright, you've had your fun, now-"  
He's interrupted by the feeling of Anakin's lips slamming against his own- warm, wet, salted with sweat. His eyes fly open and he arches up against him, silently screaming of curious eyes in the temple before he remembers they're alone.  
He's taken aback by the fact that's his first thought, and not the shock of Anakin's lips crashing against his.  
The younger Jedi has pulled back, by that point, cheeks flushed, strands of hair falling from the knot at the back of his head. He looks embarrassed, but not ashamed.  
"I- that was inappropriate- I shouldn't have-"  
He doesn't get out another word, though, as Obi-Wan grabs him by the sides of his face and kisses him again. Sloppy, wet, clashing teeth- it's awful. But neither of them could want anything more.  
He hears Anakin's arm click beside him, hands moving his chest, clinging to the thin, breathable fabric of the training robes.  
"Master-" It's not accurate any more, but Anakin hasn't made any attempt to purge the word from his vocabulary, it seemed.  
He only manages a lame hum in response, back arching with warm lips ok his neck.  
"Apartment."  
"Okay."  
The journey back to their shared apartment- skin still ablaze and hearts still pounding in their chests- feels like it takes an eternity. Their hands keep brushing when they walk, and Obi-Wan keeps running his tongue over his lips.  
When the pair finally arrives, the door's barely closed before Anakin's got Obi-Wan pressed against it, open mouthed kisses on his neck, hands gripping the coarse material of the robes.  
"Ah- Ani-" Little broken words, hands gripping Anakin's shoulders.  
The younger Knight's hands move to pull at the tie from his robes, fumbling with it for a moment, nearly growling into freckled skin.  
"Ani- we shouldn't-"  
Anakin, seemingly expecting that, rolls his hips down against Obi-Wan's, nips at his skin. "We can stop. If you want to."  
"Dammit, Anakin," Obi-Wan grabs him again, pulls him close and kisses him hard. "We shouldn't do this. It doesn't mean I don't want you. In fact, quite the opposite."  
Anakin grins- giggles, even, hands resuming their fight with the tie on his belt. He finally gets it, though, slides off the first layer off of his shoulders. Obi-Wan feels it rest between himself and the door and takes a step forward, pushes Anakin with him, tries not to break their contact. And then, the inevitable.  
Anakin trips over his own feet and they both go tumbling, Obi-Wan against his chest, very suddenly on the carpet. He can't help but laugh, face tucked into the crook of Anakin's neck. The other's skin burns in embarrassment, but he laughs all the same, hands resting easy on Obi-Wan's hips.  
It calms after a moment, the two of them lying against each other, their consciousnesses melding and dancing together through the Force as they always did.  
"Anakin?"  
"Yes, Master?"  
"What are we doing?  
"Right now? Lying on the floor because I can't keep balanced on my two feet."  
Obi-Wan chuckles, shakes his head as he sits up on Anakin's lap, an almost-reflection of how they were positioned on the matt not thirty minutes prior. "Not exactly what I meant, dear one."  
Anakin's smile falters a little, strong hands moving to Obi-Wan's thighs. "Each other, then?"  
The older Jedi laughs again. He looks sad, though, as he shakes his head. "Anakin... You know as well as I that we can't do this. The Code-"  
"Obi-Wan, with all due respect, the Code can eat gundark shit."  
"Anakin!"  
"Obi-Wan. If we're supposed to be opposite of the Dark, shouldn't we love freely? If the Dark side is fear and hate, shouldn't the Light be trust and love?"  
Obi-Wan smiles, tucks dark hair behind Anakin's ear. "Very poetic, darling. But that's not what the Jedi are about. We are here to protect people from the Dark. No matter what. And if I were forced to choose between you and the good of countless others," Here, he sighs. "I'd choose you every time, even now. Love is dangerous. Just as much as hate."  
Anakin sits up, then, hands moving up to his hips. "I'd choose you, too." It's quiet, meant for no one else but the man in his lap.  
"I know."  
They sit like that, silent in each other's arms. Gentle touches and warm thoughts- Anakin is scared of losing him. Doing something wrong that Obi-Wan leaves without looking back. It's always been a thought in his mind.  
Obi-Wan gives a little sigh, angles Anakin's face toward his own, kisses him once more. Slow and gentle. Reassuring if nothing else. "I won't leave you."  
Anakin clings to his tunic and nods, their lips brushing. "Please.."  
Obi-Wan kisses him again, steadying them both against it, Anakin's hands beginning to roam again, pulling at the tunic after a few moments.  
This time, Obi-Wan doesn't protest.  
It's significantly slower than before, fuelled more by the need to be close than the spur of the moment.  
Anakin pulls his tunic over his head, forcing him to break the kiss. Obi-Wan works at the tie of the younger Jedi's robes with the Force, pulling at it much easier that way.  
Anakin grins up at the man in his lap, raising an eyebrow. "Does that constitute as casual and gross misuse of the Force?"  
Obi-Wan chuckles, rolls his eyes. "Hush. Come now, bedroom. Carpet burn is less fun than it sounds." He stands, then, helps Anakin up with an extended hand. He doesn't drop it when they're standing, though, keeps the physical link between them as they walk back to Obi-Wan's private quarters.  
It's nothing too special, lack of decoration and material objects. He did, however, splurge on sheets with a high thread-count. Anakin gives a big, toothy smile when Obi-Wan sits him against them, pulling his tunic over his head so they're both in nothing but their trousers.  
"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Anakin seems to be speaking rather than thinking, but that gets a good blush from Obi-Wan all the same.  
"Hush, you. This isn't the first time you've seen me like this." Obi-Wan presses him back against the bed, his head against the pillow.  
Anakin lifts an eyebrow again as he kicks off his leggings and undergarments, suddenly very /naked/ before his former Master. "Never in this context."  
Obi-Wan hums softly, getting to his knees on the floor at the edge of the bed. He holds Anakin by the thighs and pulls him close again so he's settled between his legs. One strong thigh goes over his shoulder, the other receiving a slew of kisses.  
When Anakin moans, Obi-Wan gives a little nip to sensitive skin and is rewarded with a breathy whine.  
"Have you ever done any of this, Ani?" 'With a man' hangs in the air, unasked.  
"Yes." Obi-Wan doesn't even feign surprise. "A clone or two. I'm- good with either. Giving or receiving."  
Obi-Wan hums in acknowledgement as he kisses further and further on Anakin's thighs. "And what are you in the mood for tonight?"  
"I want you to fuck me, Master."  
Obi-Wan shudders at that, hearing that ring in his own imagination several times before. To hear Anakin say it now leaves him /wanting/.  
"Then I'll fuck you, darling, until you forget every word but my name." He accentuates it with another nip- harder this time, enough to bruise.  
Anakin moans, hands twining into the smooth sheets below. "Please. Please Obi- I want you to fuck me until I can't breathe-"  
Obi-Wan rests Anakin's other thigh on his shoulder, tongue dragging flat and hot across his entrance.  
"Kriff-!"  
"That's the spirit."  
Obi-Wan lets go, then, licks him open in honest, drinking up the needy whines coming from the man below him.  
It's only after several minutes of Obi-Wan fucking him with his tongue does he use the Force to bring the small bottle in his drawer to his hand.  
He isn't new to this, either.  
Obi-Wan pours a generous amount onto his fingers, craning his neck to watch Anakin as he slides in the first finger. He arches, blush spreading down his chest and across his shoulders with a low groan.  
"You're a full body blusher. How precious."  
Ever defiant, "Shut up."  
Obi-Wan tsk's him quietly, cooking his finger to find that spot within him to get Ani seeing stars. "No need for that, darling."  
He works on him just like that for a few moments- slowly. So, so, agonisingly slowly- before he adds a second finger, making Anakin find his centre and focus on it so he doesn't come on the spot.  
Obi-Wan can tell he's focussing on just that, and he allows himself a bit of pride as he leaves another mark on Anakin's thigh and crooks his fingers simultaneously.  
"Obi- /please/,"  
"Soon, darling. Want you to be ready. Don't want to hurt you."  
"Won't hurt me-"  
"/Hush/," It's warm, though, letting Anakin know this is a time when he should listen. "I'll take care of you."  
Anakin's protests stop, replaced instead by whines and whimpers as he pushes back onto Obi-Wan's fingers- especially after he adds the third.  
It's not soon after that that the older Jedi pulls away, wriggles out of his leggings and boxers and kicking them to the side as well.  
Anakin misses the warmth and the way the fingers felt inside him, and moans at the loss. When Obi-Wan is suddenly makes before him, though, he sits up further to look at him, bottom lip being pulled between perfect teeth.  
"Shit,"  
Obi-Wan glances down, flushing furiously at that. "You're ridiculous."  
"No, /you're/ ridiculous." Obi-Wan climbs onto the bed, moves toward him with a grin. "Hung like a fucking-"  
"/Anakin/," Obi-Wan is laughing, though, and hushes him with a kiss. The Jedi in question's legs wrap around his waist, though, pulling the older man closer.  
"That's my name." Warm hands rest against Obi-Wan's jaw, kissing him two, three more times. The mechno arm took some getting used to, but the heating upgrade was definitely a win-win.  
"You'll be forgetting that soon." Obi-Wan smiles against his lips, pressing their foreheads together.  
Anakin's laugh is gentle and warm and it makes Obi-Wan chuckle too.  
Anakin always did bring forth the best in him.  
"Is that so? And you call /me/ cocky."  
"Because you are."  
Anakin gives a mock-offended scoff, arms moving around Obi-Wan's neck as his old Master travels gentle kisses across his jaw and neck. "And then what's this?"  
"Facts, my dear."  
"Prove it."  
Obi-Wan takes that as his go-ahead, pulling Anakin by his hips so he's lying on his back more than he was before.  
"Yessir." One hand moves to his length, the other holding himself steady against Anakin's hip as well as keeping him steady. He looks up to bright blues, just to be sure. "Are you ready?"  
"If I still remember my name within the next five minutes, I may kick you out and handle this myself."  
Obi-Wan's bubble of laughter is caught in his throat and turns into a low groan as he pushes into him.  
Anakin's silent, for once, arching into Obi-Wan with an open mouth, eyebrows turned in.  
It takes a few moments, but when he's finally inside him it feels like time has stopped around them.  
It's just this- them, wrapped up in each other, breathing hard, wanting and needing nothing but each other.  
Obi-Wan gives Anakin the time he needs to adjust, giving a little whine and nod when he's ready.  
He pulls out just slightly at first, not all the way before he's easing back into him. He knows Anakin is no porcelain doll- he's a Jedi knight, after all- but he wants Anakin to feel safe. To know he won't hurt him.  
"Obi-Wan-" It's a broken moan, fingers digging into his back. "/Move/,"  
When Obi-Wan pulls back this time, it's nearly all the way before he's slamming back into his when a shuddering moan.  
He never could tell Anakin no.  
"Fuck- Master!"  
Obi-Wan has a crooked little smirk at that before he does it again and again, setting up a rhythm as he fucks into Anakin.  
They're both being too loud, Obi-Wan knows the neighbours will hear.  
He can't find it in him to care.  
He feels as though his skin is on fire, especially where he's touching the man under him, nearly tingling. He's wanted this for so long, and now that he had it he knows he isn't going to last too long. If the feelings Anakin is putting off are any indication, He won't either.  
Obi-Wan takes one hand, runs it along one of Ani's arms to pull it down from around his neck so he can twine their fingers together against the sheets.  
He kisses him hard as his other hand moves to stroke Anakin's cock between them, leaking against his stomach. White hot pleasure is coursing through his abdomen, but he wants Anakin to come first. Wants to fuck him through it, make him feel as good as possible.  
And not two minutes after he thinks that is Anakin spilling into his hand and onto his chest, breaking their kiss to gasp and cry out Obi-Wan's name.  
Obi-Wan's fumbling right after him, though, letting go and letting all these sensations take over. He bites down onto Anakin's shoulder hand enough to bruise with a grunt, fucking him through it slowly before he comes to a stop.  
The only sound between them for several beats is heavy breathing and the sound of their hearts in their own eats.  
Obi-Wan collapses against him, kisses his neck lazily, still holding their hands together.  
Out of breath, Anakin finally speaks. "Hey, Master?"  
"Yes, darling?"  
"What was my name again?"  
Obi-Wan laughs into the crook of his neck. Time starts back up again.


End file.
